Konoha Witch Project
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: The Naruto version of the Blair Witch Project, and it is creativly done.


"Hi I'm Sakura and this is my room," she says with her arms spread out. "I will be leaving my happy home this weekend to go with my teammates to make a documentary for our project."

"Did you remember to pack everything?" asked an older woman's voice.

"Mom, I told you to be quiet, cameramen don't talk it ruins the shot," whined Sakura.

The camera was shut off and now showed a dirt path out front with three back packs on the ground and a few small bags. Then two people came into sight, one had raven hair the other, blond.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, Naruto," said Sakura as she filmed them.

"Do we have everything set?" asked Sasuke not bothering to say hi back.

"All we need to do is go grocery shopping," said Sakura.

"Good, I'm starving," said Naruto.

"We're getting food for the project not for you to eat all at once," said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto.

"Shut up _Sasuke_," said Naruto as he glared back. The camera was then shut off and then showed Sasuke and Naruto at the store.

"Oh wow you really did bring a lot of cameras," said Naruto.

"Yes, well now we are grocery shopping for our trip out into the Konoha woods," said Sakura.

"Why are you filming this? All we are doing is buying food," said Sasuke shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We're making a documentary, and Kakashi-sensei said film practically everything," said Sakura lowering her voice a little.

"Yea, Sasuke, and buying food is something," said Naruto in his face.

"Well come on, just add what you need and think we will need to the cart," said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan can we make s'mores while we are there?" asked Naruto with pleading big eyes looking at the camera.

"We are making a project not on a camping trip, baka," said Sasuke as he added some bottled waters.

Then there was a really annoying squeal, "Sasuke-kun you're so strong!" said Sakura.

"Hn," was his reply. The camera was then turned off and then the next scene showed a house.

"This is the house of Anko Mitarashi. We've been told by villagers that she has come in close contact with the Konoha Witch," said Sakura.

"Naruto go ring the doorbell," said Sasuke. Naruto grumbled then rang the doorbell. It opened and there stood a woman with a light trench coat and spiky dark hair.

"What do you three want?" asked Anko.

"We're doing a project on the Konoha Witch and were wondering if you could tell us your encounter with the witch and what it was like?" asked Sakura.

"The Konoha…Witch? OH, that witch. Well yes I've encountered the witch before. I was out in the woods running through, when I was stopped by the witch and I was shocked," said Anko recalling said incident.

"Could you describe what you saw?" asked Sakura.

"Long black hair, the skin was pale like a thing of another world," described Anko.

"Did the witch do or say anything?" asked Sakura.

"The witch touched my cheek then dissolved into the ground," said Anko. The camera was turned off and it was a new scene of the threesome walking in the woods.

"Are you sure you know where we are going, the trail was way back there," said Sasuke up ahead glancing back at the camera.

"Yes, I have a map of all of the important things," said Sakura.

"When are we going to eat I'm hungry," whined Naruto.

"Shut up and keep walking," said Sasuke. The camera was then shut off and then turned back on to a tent. Sakura then walked out of the tent.

"Is it the Konoha Witch, oh nope it's just Sakura," said Naruto as he filmed her.

Sasuke then mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "What's the difference?"

"Baka Naruto," said Sakura.

"I'm hungry," said Naruto.

"So am I a little, what about you Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Naruto then filmed Sasuke who was digging through his bag.

"Sure," was all he said as he stood up.

"All right, Naruto put the camera down and help me with dinner," said Sakura as she walked to one of the back packs.

"Okay Sakura-chan," said Naruto and the camera went black for a moment, then showed Sasuke and Naruto, who just woke up, inside the tent.

"Good morning," said Sakura followed with a yawn.

"Morning," said Naruto with a yawn as well. Then Sasuke yawned.

"Contagious aren't they?" asked Sakura.

"Did you hear anything last night?" asked Sasuke.

"No I slept through it all," said Naruto.

"No I didn't hear anything, did you?" asked Sakura.

"I heard like a cackling like go right over the tent," said Sasuke.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Awesome," said Naruto. It then went black and then showed the three hiking again.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" asked Sasuke.

"Positive," said Sakura.

"We've been walking forever though," said Naruto.

"If it'll make you feel better you can look at the map," said Sakura as she stopped and the others did too.

"Fine, I will then," said Naruto as he sat down on a log and extended his hand.

"Here Sasuke hold the camera," said Sakura giving the camera to him. She then dug through her pockets and pulled out a scroll.

"Thank you," said Naruto and he opened the scroll. He then just stared at it.

"So, are we going in the right direction?" asked Sakura crossing her arms.

Naruto was silent then said, "I can't read this map, so I'll just have to trust you on this."

"Good, now let's go," said Sakura taking the scroll back and putting it back into her pocket. The camera was then turned off and then showed Naruto and Sasuke running down a path.

"Look at this," said Sasuke as they stopped in a clearing.

"What is it?" asked Naruto. Sakura zoomed in on a rock pile.

"A burial ground maybe," said Sakura.

"Weird," said Naruto.

"Wait, Anko mentioned something about this," said Sakura.

"She did, I wasn't paying attention," said Naruto.

"Nor was I, I stopped listening when she talked after an hour," said Sasuke.

"Let's come back tonight," said Sakura.

"Okay," said Naruto. The next scene was Naruto trying to start a fire.

"Why don't you just let Sasuke use his jutsu?" asked Sakura.

"You'll be able to eat faster," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Fine then Mr. conceited," said Naruto stepping aside.

"I bet you don't even know what conceited means," said Sasuke as he knelt down and began his hand seals.

"Do to!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke lit the fire and stood up.

"I doubt that," he said.

"Quit fighting and help me pull the food out," said Sakura and she turned the camera off. Then it showed the woods at night and they were back at the rock pile clearing.

"…is anything special suppose to happen?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea, it is still the same old rock piles, just at night," said Naruto.

"Yea, I agree let's go back," said Sakura. All of a sudden the next scene showed the woods and Sasuke up ahead, Sakura was still standing inside the tent and filming the surrounding area at night.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It sounds like foot steps," said Sasuke.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Sakura yelling out.

"Yea, show yourself," said Naruto holding out his kunai.

"Come out," said Sasuke.

"Is anyone there?" asked Sakura again.

"Now it's coming from over there," said Naruto pointing to the left.

"No listen, it sounds like it is coming from every direction," said Sasuke.

"We're surrounded?" asked Sakura.

"Crap," said Naruto. They listen for a while till the sound was gone.

"Where'd it go?" asked Naruto.

"What if it was a shinobi?" asked Sakura.

"Then their either left or are under ground," said Sasuke coming back to the tent. The next morning Sasuke and Naruto were walking around in the morning and Sakura was filming around the tent. She then walked around the tent.

"One, two, and three rock piles," said Sakura filming them.

"Were they there before?" asked Naruto.

"I think we would notice if we set our tent up right in the middle of the three rock piles," said Sakura. She shut the camera down, and now it was them walking through the woods once again.

"We're lost aren't we?" asked Naruto.

"No I have the map right…here?" said Sakura she then handed the camera to Naruto and dug through her pockets.

"You lost the map?" asked Sasuke.

"It was just here," said Sakura taking her pack off and searching through every pocket.

"Do any of you have it?" asked Sakura after she had thoroughly checked everypocket.

"No, I can't read it," said Naruto.

"I gave it back to you," said Sasuke.

"Guy this isn't funny, give the map back, Naruto," said Sakura turning to face the camera.

"Why would I have it?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Because you like to play jokes, now where is the map?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't have it. I bet pretty boy does and is hoping you would blame me," said Naruto.

"I gave her the map back after I looked at it," said Sasuke.

"Well I don't have it either," said Naruto.

"You sure you don't have it Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sure, I always put it in my left pocket," said Sakura. They were in silence again. Naruto handed the camera back to Sakura and she filmed the others.

"Uhh, guys I have a confession," said Naruto.

"You did take the map," said Sasuke.

"Nope I threw it in the water after I tried to read it," said Naruto backing away.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto backed away as his teammates exploded in his face.

"How could you Naruto? That was our only way back home!" yelled Sakura.

"You really are as stupid as I thought!" yelled Sasuke.

"Look I'm sorry, I just got really frustrated when I couldn't read it, I'm sorry," Narurto apologized. Everyone then went silent and they just sat down on some logs and Sasuke held his head in his hands. Naruto stood against a tree a little ways away from the other two.

"Come on, I have a compass, if we keep heading in one direction we should come across something," said Sakura.

"Let's head East," said Sasuke. They stood up and continued walking East, following the compass needle. The scene switched and it now showed Sakura running with the camera up a leafy hill with Sasuke in front of her.

"What?" yelled Sakura.

"There's like voodoo type of things," yelled Naruto. They then came into a patch of trees and there were stick figures hanging from all of the trees. They were all different sizes and the biggest one was strung across two trees.

"What the-?" said Sasuke as he looked around.

"What is this?" asked Sakura.

"Who could have done all of this?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," said Sasuke still staring around with the others.

"I don't like this place," said Naruto.

"I agree," said Sakura.

"Come on let's go," said Sasuke heading out of the area. Naruto followed quickly.

"Come on Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Coming," said Sakura as she filmed two figures strapped to a tree before following after Sasuke and Naruto. Another scene, Sakura was filming Naruto.

"HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP US!" yelled Naruto.

"I think it is safe to say now, that we are lost," said Sakura.

Next, scene, they were inside the tent and they were quieting each other trying to listen to the sounds outside the tent. You could hear little kids talking and whispering to each other. There was even the faint sound of a baby crying.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto.

"Quiet," said Sakura. All of a sudden the tent started shaking and there was laughing outside. Sakura screamed and ran out the tent behind Sasuke and Naruto. They kept running until they just collapsed on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but it was scary," said Sakura breathing deeply.

"And weird," said Naruto.

"Let's just stay out here for a while," said Sakura.

"I agree," said Sasuke.

"I'm begging to not like this project," said Naruto.

"Nor me," said Sakura.

"Hn, nor me," said Sasuke. It was then morning and they started heading back to the tent. They looked around, the tent was messed up and someone's junk was thrown around. There was a stick figure outside the tent.

"Whose junk is everywhere?" asked Naruto.

"Mine, why the hell is my stuff thrown around and none of yours is?" asked Sasuke as he picked up a shirt. Naruto walked over to where the figure was.

"They spilt your water too," said Naruto he then poked the ground, "wait, that's not water."

"What?" asked Sakura walking over with the camera. Sasuke knelt down and touched it.

"It's like slime," said Sasuke standing back up.

Next scene:

"It's the same tree we past this morning," said Sasuke.

"It can't be, we've been heading East all day long," said Sakura.

"Well it is," said Sasuke.

"How is that possible?" asked Naruto.

"It isn't the same tree, it can't be, it doesn't make any sense," said Sakura braking down crying.

"It's all right Sakura-chan, we'll head…South now and everything will be all right," said Naruto helping Sakura up.

"You know what would be good right now?" asked Naruto.

"Food," said Sakura.

"Ramen," said Naruto.

"Or some onigiri," said Sakura.

"Just food would be good," said Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura the next morning.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto.

"Where could he be?" asked Sakura.

"He would never just go off alone," said Naruto.

"Where could he go?" asked Sakura.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto.

That night Sakura and Naruto were talking around the fire.

"What are you going to do when we get back?" asked Naruto.

"Eat," said Sakura.

"I would spend all my money at the Ichiraku Ramen stand," said Naruto.

"You really like ramen don't you?" asked Sakura.

"It's the best," said Naruto. That night Sakura woke up and was filming outside. There was then a loud scream of a male from within the tangled mess called trees.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura. Naruto wokoe up to that and joined Sakura out side. Then there was a nothing blood-curdling yell.

"What the, is that Sasuke?" asked Naruto while his knees shook.

"SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Sakura. There was one more yell then silence.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but we can expect the worse," said Sakura as tears streamed down her face. The next morning Sakura walked out of the tent and there was a package wrapped in sticks and one of Sasuke's arm warmers. She screamed and picked it up then threw it behind a log. She then walked back and Naruto was staring at her.

"You okay?" he asked with a confused face.

"Yea, I'm fine," said Sakura. Later Sakura was behind the log with the package in her lap. She placed the camera on top of the log, freeing both of her hands. She then began to untie the strings holding it together. She opened the package and then she came to a smaller package inside, which was damp with some liquid. She opened it and then dropped it and screamed. She slowly went down and opened the package all the way. Inside was blood, no doubt Sasuke's and something that was unidentified. She then took the camera and ran over to the river. Naruto then came over.

"Are you sure you're okay, I heard you scream," he asked.

"I'm fine, can we just go?" asked Sakura once she fully washed the blood off of her hands.

"Sure," he said and they walked back to the tent. That night they were woken again by yells of pain. They hurriedly pulled their shoes and weapons on and followed the yells.

"SASUKE?" shouted Sakura.

"This way Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he turned to the right following the yells. They soon came across and small house.

"Why is there a house in the middle of the woods?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know but the yelled are coming from inside there," said Naruto.

"I bet Sasuke is in there," said Sakura and they rushed into the house holding kunai. They were inside what seemed like a living room. They listened till they heard a yell come from upstairs. Naruto ran ahead looking for the stairs. Sakura then yelled his name and followed after.

"Hurry Sakuira-chan," said Naruto as he found the stairs.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Over here," said Naruto. Sakura saw him at the base of the stairs and walked over to him. They slowly walked up the stairs and looked on the walls. There were bloody hand-prints. Some of the blood was dripping down the wall while others were just faint. They reached the top of the stairs and looked around.

"Where did that yell come from, no one is up here," said Sakura. Then there was another yell.

"That came from downstairs," said Naruto. They looked at each other then rushed to the stairs. Sakura tripped on the stairs as she was going down, but Naruto kept going.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she stood up and ran back down stairs. She heard a thump and headed to the room where she heard it. When she entered the room she screamed. There in the corner was Naruto with his head against the wall. She then went to go over to him, when something hit her and she was knocked unconscious.

To Explain:

To start off, the witch was Orochimaru. Naruto has problems reading maps, and is always causing problems, thus, losing the map. Sasuke wants power that is why he went missing, in search for power. They went to find a house in the middle of no where, just like many hide-outs (Akatsuki and Orochimaru). The yells of pain that Sasuke made were just like the ones he made when he got the curse seal. The bloody hand prints on the wall were from Orochimaru after he battled the 3rd Hokage. And Naruto and Sakura went to find Sasuke. Understand now?

_**THE END**_


End file.
